Kisses For Sale
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Warning: Kouyako! I'm on a Kouyako streak! Oh, Izzy does something that may push Yolei away from him...or pull her closer.


Kisses For Sale

**Kisses For Sale**

** **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon._

_Note: This is Kouyako with a bit of Taiora! But it isn't related to Analyze This.It's a whole new Kouyako!If you don't like either, then you don't have to read it!This happens three months after the Digiworld is freed. So, it's around April. The digimon remain there.I think since it's their world, they should stay there.Besides, what would happen to the Digital World if they stay with the digidestined?_

_ _

It was a Thursday afternoon and Izzy and Yolei were working on their assignments in the computer room.

"Thanks for letting me use the computer room, Yolei," Izzy thanked as he worked on his assignment.

"No problem," she said immediately."Anyone can use it."

"What are you working on there?"

"It's for Biology," she replied."It's not very interesting."

"I'll be the judge of that," he said and paused from his assignment."I can use a break anyway."

"Well," she pointed at her computer, "it's about evolution.Different animals that appeared on the earth at different times."

"The eras?" he asked, grabbing a chair and sitting next to her.

"Yeah."

"What's your favorite?"

"Jurassic," she replied, "I bet that's everyone's favorite.All the dinosaurs.I also the one after that.When the birds come.Everything before that was kind of boring.Just a bunch of one celled things."

Izzy listened intently about what she was saying and he didn't find it boring at all.Of course, some people find evolution rather interesting.But it was the way she talked about it that he liked.She knew exactly what she was talking about.He could sit here and listen to her speak about how the rings in trees show how old it is and find it interesting.

For a long while, maybe since he first met her, Izzy felt something for Yolei that he hasn't felt for anyone else.They were interested in 'theories' and things like that.Mimi didn't care much for them.Sora probably did, but she was making sure no one killed them selves. He could talk to Yolei and feel comfortable about being himself.Truthfully, he felt confused and perhaps a little jealous that she had such a big crush on Ken.Before he joined the team, no one--especially Yolei--knew nothing about him.She thought he was so great because he was athletic and smart and oh-so-darn cute, and so did many other girls.Maybe she liked him because she knew she probably would never have him.Many girls feel that way when they crush on someone.She was admiring that guy from afar and Izzy was right under her nose, admiring her back.He thought she was wonderful. 

"Well, maybe it is interesting," Yolei mumbled."I just don't like doing all the work for it."

Izzy realized that--if he didn't make a move now--he would never get another chance.Although he knew that Yolei was still crushing on Ken and wanted to marry him and all that, he didn't really care.He was tired of being ignored after sending her his 'small signals'.Oh yeah, he had sent signals.He stood next to her a lot and complemented on her theory of how the dark spires worked and even asked for her digivice when he could have asked for Davis or Cody's.He wanted hers; for many reasons, the main reason being that he liked her.

He went for it and kissed her on the mouth, holding her chin gently.It was nice--for the two of them--Izzy was so glad he finally made a move.

Although she liked the kiss, Yolei pulled back and slapped Izzy hard across of the face."Izzy!" she growled, "You idiot!Don't you know I'm madly in love with Ken?"

"I--I'm sorry," he mumbled, but thought, _No I'm not._

She saved her program, took out her disk and started to put her stuff in her backpack. "How dare you!"

"I just--" he stammered.Izzy wasn't sure how to explain himself.A smack in the face wasn't exactly what he expected.

She slid her arms through the straps of her backpack, "I have a computer at my house.My brothers and sisters get on my nerves, but I can't stand to be here with you any longer after you what just did!"

"Well I--"

"Just forget it!" she left the computer room.

Izzy pulled his hand to his face and sighed."Owwww!" His face burned with pain but inside him he felt even more pain.It was torture he felt churning inside him.What if he just pushed Yolei away from him?

****************************************

Izzy didn't feel like working on his assignment much longer either so he went home.The school was going to close soon anyway.When he got home, he took a frozen steak and pressed it on his burning cheek.

"Owwwww," he groaned.

"Izzy, are you okay?" his mother asked.

"I'll be fine," he replied.

"What happened?" she pulled his hand from his face and saw a big red handprint.She could tell it could be only a girl's hand and she scowled, "Izzy, when a girl says no, she means no!"

"It's not like that," Izzy said, pressing the frozen steak back to his face.

"Then what happened?" she demanded.

"A friend just slapped me," he said and walked passed her."I really don't want to talk about it."

Mrs. Izumi sighed and sat in her room to read a book.Izzy just lay down on his bed and didn't bother to work on his assignment.Why did he wait so long to make a move?He stared up at the ceiling and sighed.

"What if she doesn't want to have anything to do with me anymore?" he wondered out loud.

There was a knock on the door.Praying it was Yolei to apologize, he raced to the door to answer it."I'll get it, Mom!"He grasped the handle, "Yo--oh, hey Tai."Before him was a sweaty Tai.He must've come straight from soccer."Tai, you're all sweaty."

"Izzy," he said, "I need to borrow a few things for a school project."

"Came to the right place," Izzy said, trying to sound cheerful.He opened the door for him.

"Uh, Izzy?" Tai asked as he came in, "How come you're holding a piece of meat to your face?"

Izzy pulled it away and showed Tai the red mark.

"Looks like a girl slapped you," Tai said.

"That's affirmative," Izzy confirmed and put the meat back in the freezer when his face became numb.

"Who slapped you?" Tai asked.

"Yolei."

"What'd you do," Tai demanded, "give her a stupid hair clip for her birthday?" he started to laugh.

Izzy shot Tai an angry glare, "No!"

"Sorry," Tai mumbled."Well, what happened anyway?"

"What did you come for anyway?" Izzy asked, avoiding the question."I have an encyclopedia on CD-Rom if you want to use it."He went in his room and unzipped a CD holder.

"Come on, Izzy," Tai urged, "I told you what I did to make Sora mad, you can tell me what you did to make Yolei mad."

"Well, I guess that's fair," he put his holder and looked at Tai, "well, my predicament is a bit more, um, severe than a hair clip."

"You didn't give her anything?"

"Her birthday isn't even until next Monday!" Izzy shouted and gasped as he pulled his thumb to his mouth, "Oohh, I need to get her something!"

"You must've been a real jerk if she slapped her."

"I wasn't a jerk!All I did was, well, I k-kissed her."

"You kissed her?" he practically shouted.

"Shh!" Izzy hushed, "I don't want my mom to hear!"

"Why did you kiss her?" Tai demanded in a whispered, "don't you know she has a huge crush on Ken?"

"Yes, I know that!" he growled, "Who doesn't?"

"You're jealous of Ken, aren't you?" Tai teased.

"Of course not!" he muttered."He's a good kid.I've got nothing against him. He just made a few bad mistakes."

"Really?"

"Yes, really!I'm just…confused.Very, very confused."

"What do you mean," Tai asked, "confused?"

"I'm _confused_ why an intelligent and good-looking girl like Yolei would be crushing on a guy she doesn't even know very well like Ken when there is someone who think she's awesome--like me!"

"Confusion?" Tai mumbled, "No, that sounds more like jealousy to me!"

"Well, maybe I'm just a tad _jealous._" Izzy confessed."No one really knew who Ken was exactly and she was crushing on him and I was right under her nose!"

"Well, Ken is a digidestined now."

"I know that!" Izzy snapped."But we still don't know much about him.He hides things from us.Think about it Tai, if you were in his place, wouldn't it take you a while to open up to people?"

Tai folded his arms in thought, "Yeah, I guess so.Davis is the only guy he really talks to."

"Precisely," he said, "he has a lot to think about before dating Yolei right now.Why do you think they're not together right now?"

"Good point."

"I have another question," Izzy said, "how come you gave up on Sora?"

"Wha--aaat?" Tai roared, "I thought you were talking about you and Yolei!"

"I know you care a lot about Sora, Tai!I was there when you try to help her and then got scared because of the firewall.After what happened to her, you were very upset that you even cried.Don't you think that means something?We all know how impatient you were to get her back and you got mad at me when I said 'just one more thing!'" Izzy muttered, "I know you still like her even now, and instead of telling her about it you let her go to Matt!"

"Actually, I think we do have an encyclopedia on disk, thanks anyway!" he started to leave but Izzy stopped him in the living room.

"Wait a second, Tai!" Izzy insisted, "During the big fight with Arukenimon and Mummymon, I asked Matt if it bothered him if Sora was with you instead of him and he said no.What were you two talking about?"

"I should punch you right in the face!" Tai growled.

"Come on, Tai," Izzy said, "I'm only trying to help."

"I just told her that whatever happens," Tai said, "that our digimon will save us."

"You didn't tell her your feelings for her?" Izzy asked.

"How could I?" he demanded, "she wants nothing to do with me now.It's just too late."

"So you're just going to give up on her?" Izzy questioned.

He shrugged, "I don't have much of choice."

"No choice?"Izzy marched up at punch Tai right in his mouth, making him fall over the back of the sofa and roll onto the cushions and then to the floor.

"What was that for?" Tai demanded, "Didn't you once say that you believe nothing good can come from violence?"

"I'm just trying to knock some sense into you the only way that it works!" Izzy snapped, "So, technically, this is not violence!"

"Man, you hit harder than Matt."He groaned, rubbing his mouth and jaw.

"Listen, Tai," Izzy commanded, "I want you to go right to Sora and tell her how you feel.It's not too late.I haven't heard any wedding bells yet.What do you have to lose anyway?"

"It's quite a gamble," Tai said. "I could lose both Sora _and_ Matt."He groaned as he got up to his feet. "And it's a little too late for Valentine's Day."

"She'll understand," Izzy said."Don't you think you owe it to her to tell you how you feel?You'll never be able to live with yourself if you just give up.Just because we don't have our crests anymore doesn't mean those attributes shouldn't remain in us!Some of your courage is still in you Tai, so grab what's left of it and go and tell Sora how you feel!"

"I'm not really giving up on her," Tai groaned, "I'm just letting her go."

"Look, I'm sorry that I made Yolei angry at me, but I'm not sorry that I kissed her," Izzy admitted."A slap wasn't what I expected in return, but I still like her.I know she likes Ken, but there is still time.I'm _not_ going to just let her _go_ or _give up_ on her either!I've waited too long for this and I'm going to tell her how I feel, even if she slaps me in the face again!"  
  


"Wow, you and your theories, Izzy."Tai said.

"This is not a theory, Tai!" Izzy exclaimed, "This is the truth!When you _love_ someone, you have to be _sincere_ and let them _know!_If you don't, then you'll never be able to forgive yourself!It's just the facts of life._"_

"Okay, I'll do it!" Tai announced."You're right, Izzy, you're absolutely right!"He shook Izzy's hand vigorously--with the one he just punched him with.

"Ooooofffffff coooourse IIIIIIIIIIIII aaaaaaaaaammmm!"Izzy sounded like he was on a roller coaster.He bit his lip, feeling a huge, painful tingle in his arm.

"But in case Sora slaps me and Matt wants to beat the crap out of me," he warned, 

"I'm blaming you, okay?"He pointed at Izzy's face.

He shrugged, "fair enough."

Tai started to leave but forgot what he came for."Um the--"

Izzy held up a bunch of magazines, books and CD-ROMs in a box."Here."

"Thanks."Tai left the Izumi home.

Izzy ran back to the freezer and stuck his hand into the freezer."Gnnnnaaaa!" He pulled his fingers out and stretched them; "I should've listened to myself when I said nothing good can come from violence!"

*********************************************************

After dropping off the things he borrowed from Izzy in his room, Tai made a quick _errand_ to Sora's home.

"Tai!" Mrs. Takenouchi cried in happy surprise, "I haven't seen you here for a while."

Tai smiled, "Hi, Mrs. Takenouchi.Is Sora here?"

"She is," she opened the door so he could enter, "come right in, Tai.Sorry, Tai is here to see you!"

Sora almost broke her pencil--which she was using to do her math homework.

"What is Tai doing here?" she asked herself.She projected her voice through the door, "be out in a minute!"

"You can sit down here, Tai," Mrs. Takenouchi offered."Would you like anything?"

"No thank you." Tai said and sat down on the couch.When Sora came out, he stood, looking at her without being able to take her eyes off her."Hi, Sora."

"Hi, Tai," Sora said.

"I'm going to the store," Mrs. Takenouchi stated, "I'll be back soon."She left the apartment after getting her purse.

'Why is Mom leaving me here with him?' Sora wondered.

"Sora, I need to talk to you," Tai said."It's really important."

"Sure, what is it?" she sat down in a chair.

He sat down back on the couch, a bit hurt that she didn't come down and sit by him."I've been keeping something from you." He said sadly.

"What's that?"She asked.

"The truth."

She swallowed, "I don't understand."

"Sora, I never stopped caring about you," Tai said."Never.I walked through a firewall to get you and I'll do it again if I had too.I know you may have something for Matt and I'm okay with that.I just didn't want to go any longer without telling you how I felt." He looked down at his shoes and back up at her."I love you, Sora.I really mean that."

It was short and sweet but to the point.It went right to Sora's heart.She wasn't sure what to say.

'I ignored my feelings for him and went to his best friend,' she thought, 'what's wrong with me?'She sighed and sat down next to him."You really mean that?"

"Of course I do."

She took his hand, "must've been hard for you to come and tell me this."

"If you're mad at me," Tai began, "blame Izzy.He told me to come and tell you.I never would've told you this if he didn't _persuade_ me."

"Looks like he did a lot to persuade you!" she commented, nodding to his cut lip.

"There's a side of Izzy I never seen before."She smiled, "Well, I'm not angry.I'm just surprised.Thank you for coming to tell me all this, Tai. Since you were honest with me, I should be honest with you too.I never stopped caring about you either.You mean a lot to me."She covered her mouth, "Oh my gosh!"

"W-what's wrong?" he asked.

"I never thanked you for coming to save me, did I?" she questioned. (I can't remember, did she?)

"Sora, it's okay."He said."I was worried about you.No need to thank me."

"My mother taught me to always be grateful," she slid her arms around him, "Tai, thank you for always being there for me.I really appreciate that."

"No problem."

"I'll be sure to thank Izzy," she said as they pulled apart.

He let out a sigh, "I can't believe how easy that was."

"Sometimes the truth is easy to say," Sora said.

"Well, I should be going," he said.

She showed him to the door and before opening it; she hugged and thanked him again.She pecked his cheek lightly and gave him a big smile.

"I love you too, Tai."She admitted."Take care of yourself." She opened the door for him and thanked him for dropping by.She gave him a little wave before closing the door.

Tai left her home feeling a lot better--until he had to do his homework.

**************************************************

_Saturday_

_ _

After 2 days, Izzy's face and hand were feeling a little better.He went to go and pick out a present for Yolei.Her family's store came into view so he decided to go in.He didn't talk to her since she slapped him so he hoped that she simmered down a little.On the weekends and sometimes weekday nights, Yolei worked at her family's store to pay off everything she owed.Her parents thought she'd try to get her friends to pay for their own food, instead of her _collecting_ it for them.

"Hi, Yolei," Izzy said, spotting her put some cans up on some shelves.

"We don't sell kisses here," she muttered, not bothering to even look at him.

'She's still angry at me,' he thought.He stood there and watched her work for a while.Her violet hair was pulled back half-up with a white barrette and she wore a white blouse with a black nametag and khakis and black loafers.For working at a job she didn't really like, she dressed pretty good for it.

She looked out of the corner of her eye to see if he was still there.She groaned silently that he was. 

"Whatta want, Izzy?" she demanded, though she should a bit more business like and ask him nicely, 'anything can I help you with, sir?'

"Well, I, uh," he mumbled, "Came for some computer chips."

"We don't sell computer chips here, either," she muttered and continued stock the shelves.

"Did I say computer chips?" he asked, "I uh, meant," he looked at what he could work with and found some potato chips."I meant _potato chips!"_He chuckled nervously.

She tried to hide her smile and checked to see that all the cans looked even enough.

"So, it's your birthday Monday," Izzy said, "having a party?"

She sighed, "Unfortunately, no.I can't have one because of all that food I used."

"Still paying off your tab?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah, more like _working it off,_" she said."I'll never get my paper done." She flashed Izzy a half smile, "who knew that a little bird could eat so much!"

"I know what you mean."

"There's a dip that goes great with those chips," she stated.

"Really?"

"Yeah," she paused from putting the cans up and stood next to him to get the dip.

"Excuse me," she said with a blush, moving past him to grab the dip."Here.Try them."

"Wow, thanks Yolei."

"We have a lot of drinks here, too," she said, "come with me."

He was right behind her.She didn't have to tell him twice.

"We have juice, soda, milk, soy-milk, sports drinks, beef jerky shakes…"

"You sell beef jerky shakes?!" he gasped.

"You like them?" she asked, looking surprised.

"Yeah, it's one of Mrs. Kamiya's recopies."He explained."However, they make me sick afterwards."

"How many did you have, Izzy?" she questioned.

"Oh, about 5."

"Five?" she echoed, "right after another?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

"That's what made you sick, silly!" she grabbed him by the wrist, which made his cheeks turn red."Here, we have an old family remedy."She led him to the medicine aisle and dropped some antacids and stomach-settling pills into his basket. 

"Try of these before you drink another beef jerky shake."

"Okay."

"And don't drink so many at once either!" she giggled, "just one a day is enough…or once a week even."

"You've got a lot in this store," Izzy said.

"Yeah, we have just about everything."

"Thanks, Yolei," he said, "but I'd better get going. I'll come again."

She didn't act surprised or hurt at all.In fact, she was thankful that he came by anyway."Sure, Izzy."She nodded."We get new shipments every other week."She went behind the counter, "Here, I'll ring you up!"

Her dad eyed all the stuff he was getting, "is this your friend, Yolei?"

"Yeah, this is Izzy Izumi."She said, scanning the items and putting them in a bag.

"Hi," Izzy said.

'Nice looking young man,' Mr. Inoue thought."I never seen you here before."

"I didn't know you sold so much here," Izzy said."I'll have to come again."

'To shop, or to look at my daughter?' Mr. Inoue thought."We look forward to that."In truth, Mr. Inoue didn't seem to care.He was just glad they were making business _somehow._

"Your total is 14.42, Izzy!" Yolei said.

Izzy put out 15 dollars, "Keep the change!By Yolei!"Before he left, Mr. Inoue could've sworn he saw Izzy wink at Yolei.Because he did.

"Yolei," Mr. Inoue said.

"Yeah?" Yolei said.

"How well do you know this boy?"

"We're friends," she said as a matter of factually.

"I like him," he said."We're changing the dress code for you."

"What?"

"From now on," he said, "you can wear what ever you want.Mini-skirts, shorts, T-tank tops--"

"Hey, Yolei's not for sale!" Mrs. Inoue muttered.

"Well, what do we have to do to get business here?" he demanded."Hold up a clearance sign or something?"

Yolei and her mom exchanged glances and grinned."We'll put everything in the store twenty percent off!How's that?" Mrs. Inoue challenged.She looked at Yolei, 

"You can go home now.You worked long enough."

"Yay, now I can work on my homework!" she groaned.

*******************************************************************

_Monday, Yolei's birthday_

After she opened all her presents from her family and cut the cake, Yolei thought about what happened Saturday.It wasn't easy staying mad at Izzy.She was confused that he kissed her but impressed.She liked it a lot and would've asked for another one if she wasn't so clung to Ken.Then she had a reality check.

Ken lived on the other side of town and she didn't see much of him.Even since he became part of the group and everyone accepted and forgave him, he still put a wall between the others.Davis and Wormmon were the only 2 he'd speak too.Sure, he was glad he made some new friends but he still need some time to think long and hard about the bad things he did.

Ken wasn't ready for a serious relationship just yet.He liked Yolei but not in the same way Izzy liked her.He thought of her only as a teammate and friend.Yolei didn't even tell him about her birthday.The only people she told were TK, Kari and Izzy. Kari and TK already gave her their presents.

Then Yolei wondered what would've happened if Ken had come to the store instead of Izzy.No doubt, she probably would've dropped all the cans and fell into some shelves.She still got giddy around him.She would've embarrassed herself in front of Ken and he would probably stay away from her for a while.

"Maybe I've been too hard on Izzy," she whispered to herself.

After thinking of how nice he acted toward her, she realized that it was possible that he had a thing for her.He complemented on her ideas a lot, he said her name a lot, stood next to her a lot and even asked her what was wrong that one time when she was cleaning her glasses.

"Oh my goodness," she muttered, finally putting it all into perspective, "Izzy _likes_ me!" She got up and began to dial his number when the doorbell rang.

Mrs. Inoue answered it, "Oh, hello Izzy."

"Izzy?" Yolei asked, coming out her room."Hey!"

Izzy smiled up at her, "Happy birthday, Yolei!" he held up a medium-sized box with shiny wrapping and a ribbon.He wore a green t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Oh, Izzy," she whispered, blushing as she took the box away, "how sweet!Thank you."She looked over her shoulder, "would you like some birthday cake?"

"Sure," he said."Thanks."

As he ate a piece of cake, she opened the present.Inside were 3 different colored kerchiefs.They were bright, vibrant colors: red, green and purple.The colors of the crest of love, sincerity and knowledge.There was a card in with the box but she decided not to read it aloud with her family there.

"Thank you, Izzy," she said.

"You're welcome."

After he finished his cake and she thanked him again, Izzy left.Yolei zoomed to her room, carrying the box.She ripped open the card and began to read it.

_ _

_Yolei,_

_ _

_Happy Birthday! I'm sorry I made you mad the other day but I'm not sorry that I kissed you.I just couldn't help myself.You're just so beautiful, intelligent and funny.What was I supposed to do?I got a message that you're not mad at me anymore.You could've told me to leave your family's store and instead you let me stay and buy some things.I'll be sure to come to your store more often._

_I've always liked you.Heck, I think I might even love you.I think you're wonderful.Well, I know you are. I hope you're still not mad at me.I hope you like your gift._

_ _

_Love, Izzy_

She let out a sigh after she read the card.Then she took out her blue kerchief from her hair and put in the bright purple one.Since it was Izzy's crest color, she thought she should try it on first. It really brought out the color of her eyes.

Izzy was nothing but good to her.He gave her present and he didn't even have to.She was crushing on Ken and during all that, Izzy was right under her nose!Why didn't she figure it out then?Was she just too in love with Ken to notice that Izzy was available and he liked her?

Not to mention she also had a thing for Michael.They never did go on that date but it didn't seem to matter now.Michael was over 1000 miles away.Maybe he was just being nice when he asked her on a date.If she really were meant to marry Ken like she wanted to, then it would probably happen.But at the moment, she didn't really want that.What she wanted was to give Izzy a chance.

She went to her computer and sent Izzy an email.'This better be the time you check your email!' she thought.

************************************

Izzy started working on his homework but he didn't feel like it right now."I'll just check my email," he said aloud.He nearly jumped out of his seat when he saw that one was from Yolei.

_To Izzy_

_From Yolei_

_Subject Thank you!_

_ _

_Izzy,_

_I want to thank you again for the kerchiefs.They're beautiful!Thank you for taking time out of your day to bring them to me.I want to apologize for slapping you for kissing me.I'm sorry that I was rude to you afterwards.But I couldn't stay mad at you because I really liked the kiss too.I'm sorry I slapped you but I'm not sorry you kissed me either._

_I know it's kind of late, but I want you to meet me at the bridge immediately. Be sure to bring this with you.I'll be waiting._

_Yolei_

_ _

Underneath her message was a square with some words in it.It looked like a ticket or something.It said: "Redeemable for one kiss from Yolei."

"Wow," Izzy mumbled.He quickly printed the message and cut out the 'kiss ticket.'

"I'm going out for a while!" Izzy yelled as he slammed the door behind him.

**************************************************

"Yolei, have you been waiting long?" Izzy asked, panting and running to get to her.

She didn't answer him.Instead, she walked to him and grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him heatedly on the lips.Izzy was very shocked but after he blinked five times, he closed them tight and reached his hands to Yolei's face, returning the kiss.He dropped the ticket to the ground.The kiss ended with them gasping for air.

"Wow," Izzy breathed, "That was--wow."

"Izzy, I'm so sorry it took me so long to kiss you back," she said.

"Don't be."

"Izzy," she began, "I want to give you a chance.You've always been so nice to me and I didn't give you the time of day."

"Hey, it's okay," he said, "I know you like Ken."

"Ken has a lot to think about," she told him, "and I don't want to pressure him to like me the way I want him to if he doesn't.You're so sweet to me and it would only be smart if I give you a chance.You deserve it."

He smiled, "Yolei, that's so considerate of you."

"Well, when you _love_ someone, you need to be _sincere _and let them _know."_ She said, blushing a little bit.

"You mean?" Izzy began, "you, you think of me that way?"

"I've done a lot of thinking," she replied, "and yes, yes I do."

"I think of you that way too," Izzy admitted. "Thank you for giving me a chance." He looked at the ticket he had dropped and picked it up."How did you make this?"

"A publishing program I have on my computer," she answered coyly.

"Can I get another?" he questioned with a grin.

"Sure!" she threw her arms around him and kissed him again.At any price, they would kiss each other whenever they could.

**The End.Oh, how SHWEEEET!**


End file.
